thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
London 2020 Thomaslympic Games
officially known as the 1st games of the official thomaslympiad, London 2020 marks the first thomaslympic games and just because i can im starting it november 2019! so its more london 2019/20 but whatever... and only the gold medalists advance to Stage 2 the final one to have registered was Vicky Holland so she got to hold the thomaslympic torch and hold it while running across the Godantobi Step Jump from SASUKE Events Snooty Synchronized Swimming competitors only funniness and mocking synchronized swimming, everyone in the crowd wore a top hat and a monacle and instead of clapping they go jolly good show when the gold medalist is announced have 30 seconds to perform and they are ranked out of 10 1 Yukiko Inui Japan 3/10 Bronze Medal 2 Huang Xuechen China Digest 8/10 Gold Medal 3 Svetlana Romashina Russia Digest 2/10 4 Anna Kozlova USA 6/10 Silver Medal Diving competitors do a 3m springboard 1 Cao Yuan China 2 Jack Laugher England 3 He Zi China Swimming competitors 1 Kyle Chalmers Australia 2 Michael Phelps USA 3 Adam Peaty England 4 Penny Oleksiak Canada 5 Ariarne Titmus Australia 6 Ferry Weertman Netherlands 7 Kosuke Yamaguchi Japan 8 Kenichi Arai Japan Running competitors 100m 1 Yukio Iketani Japan 2 Usain Bolt Jamaica 3 Rena Higashi Japan 4 Kirani James Granada 5 Naoki Iketani Japan 6 Sir Mo Farah England 7 Paul Tanui Kenya 8 Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce Jamaica Thomas Rules Basketball teams only team has 5 players minutes,2 45 minute halves and each basket they score earns them just 1 point USA 1 Tyson Chandler 2 Kevin Love 3 Kyle Durant C 4 Stephen Curry 5 Derrick White Greece 1 Giannis Antenkoumpo C 2 Thanasis Antenkoumpo 3 Nick Calathes 4 Giannis Bourousis 5 Kostas Papanikolaou France 1 Nicolas Batum 2 Paul Lacombe 3 Axel Toupane 4 Vincent Poirier C 5 Evan Fournier Italy 1 Marco Belinelli C 2 Ariel Filloy 3 Luigi Datome 4 Luca Vitali 5 Daniel Hackett Road Cycling competitors cycle from Bexleyheath to Watford and the top 3 times are the medalists 1 Mariana Pajon Colombia 2 Nino Schurter Switzerland 3 Alise Post USA 4 Becky James Wales 5 Sarah Hammer USA 6 Jason Kenny England 7 Callum Skinner Scotland 8 Bradley Wiggins Belgium 9 Laura Trott England 10 Gong Jingjie China 11 Mohd Azizulhasni Bin Awang Malaysia 12 Chris Froome OBE Kenya he is from kenya Horse Prancing Dressage competitors get scored out of 100 all rode on "Big Star" a well known british horse known for being in Horse Prancing, i mean dressage! 1 Michael Jung Germany 2 Charlotte Dujardin England 3 Isabell Werth Germany 4 Katie Walsh Ireland also competed on NWUK Football teams only in mind that these are the stats of each club as of 22nd november 2019 England Japan China [have a go at the manager for not giving them actual numbers lol South Korea Semifinals Final Prancing Women only competitors 1 Catalina Ponor Romania 2 Ayako Inada Japan 3 Gabby Douglas USA Trampolining competitors have 0:30 seconds to perform skills and they are ranked out of 100 1 Daisuke Nakata Japan 2 Shunsuke Nagasaki Japan 3 Dong Dong China 4 Li Dan China Sailing competitors cross 100m of water and the winner wins 1 Chen Peina China 2 Saskia Clark England 3 Thomas Zajac Austria Surfing competitors 1 Yuumi Seimiya Japan 2 Yuta Morimoto Japan 3 Shigenori Suzuki Japan Rock Climbing competitors 30m climbing wall and instead of a harness they have no harness and if they fall they fall into the water 1 Ben Cossey Australia 2 Lee Cossey Australia 3 Tom O Halloran Australia 4 Andrea Hah Australia 5 Isaac Caldiero USA 6 Ashima Shiraishi USA Thomas Triathlon warrior course [Sixth Jump, Pole Grasper, Devil Steps, Warped Wall, 1000m run, 50m swim, ninja warrior swing ladder] competitors 1 Alistair Brownlee England 2 Jonathan Brownlee England 3 Joao Pedro Silva Portugal 4 Dorian Coninx France 5 Alessandro Fabian Italy 6 Fernando Alarza Spain 7 Yurie Kato Japan 8 Yuka Sato Japan 9 Gwen Jorgensen USA 10 Vicky Holland England. she was the final one to be chosen in the thomaslympic official register and therefore hold the thomaslympic torch! Volleyball rules, if they go past the other competitors that 1 point to them, same with beach bum volleyball competitors only Team USA 1 Matthew Anderson 2 Aaron Russell Team Russia 1 Aleksey Verbov 2 Mixam Mikhaylov Volleyball Beach Bum Edition Volleyball competitors Team USA 1 Nick Lucena 2 Brooke Sweat Team Canada 1 Josh Binstock 2 Sarah Pavan Weightlifting can lift 120k the longest competitors 1 Katsuhide Torisawa Japan 2 Deng Wei China 3 Eddie Hall England Stage 2 gold medalists do the 1:59 challenge Final Stage 25m 45 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m